Skipping
by ApricotSamurai
Summary: Demyx is taking a ceramics class in high school with his best friend Luxord. His ceramics teacher, though, is the weirdest teacher he's ever met, by far... - Xigdem
1. Chapter 1

Sitting lazily on one of the tables in his ceramics classroom, Xigbar sighed, looking up at the lights. Clay was practically all over the room, and one or two of the desks were filthy because of immature teenagers. He was waiting for his new second semester students to get here… Laying back on the table, Xigbar closed his single amber eye, sighing irritably. Then, the sound of voices and footsteps came to his ears, but Xigbar didn't bother getting up. He heard a girl's voice shreik,

"Is the teacher dead?!"

Xigbar decided to mess with her, and rose up like a zombie, saying in a moaning voice,

"You awakened me from the deeeead….!"

The girl yelped, running to a table far away from Xigbar. Chuckling madly, Xigbar saw the rest of his students file into the room. Once they were all seated, he waited until the bell rang to give them shit. Once it did, he stood in front of the room and bellowed,

"Alright, dudes and dudets! Welcome to ceramics 1!"

Someone raised a hand, but Xigbar ignored him, continuing,

"If you came here expecting to learn, then too bad!"

The classroom exchanged awkward glances, then they all turned back to Xigbar, who was saying loudly,

"Tests and working are old school."

The same boy who had been ignored from before blurted out,

"What if we _know_ what to do already? Can me and my friend still make a vase or something?"

Xigbar stared at him, amber eyes boring into the boy's own teal-blue ones. He then asked,

"What's yer name, kid?"

"Demyx Melodious. And this-"

He slung an arm around his friend's neck, adding,

"This is Luxord Fate!"

Xigbar shrugged his shoulders, and said,

"Sure, do whatever you want."

He turned away, going to his computer. Demyx ran over to a large bucket full of clay, dragging Luxord after him. When they were far enough away from Xigbar, Demyx whined to Luxord,

"I thought this class would be fun! If he doesn't bother us I'm fine with it, but…"

Luxord chuckled, muttering in his British accent,

"Well, I think his eye patch is cool!"

Demyx nodded, saying grudgingly,

"Yeah, that's true…"

Suddenly, Xigbar's voice called from his desk,

"Why, thanks! I got it because of an x-acto knife a couple years ago."

Demyx and Luxord Yelped, stuffing their hands into the muddy, gray-colored clay. Immediately, Luxord whined, face contorting into disgust,

"Ew! This is disgusting!"

Demyx said with a laugh,

"Oh, be quiet. This is so fun! Are you just too classy for this?"

Luxord snapped,

"Oh, be quiet yourself! It feels like mud and it's getting all over my hands and under my nails! Ugh!"

Demyx laughed loudly, grabbing a large handful of clay. He giggled, saying,

"This is so fun to mold!"

But Luxord grimaced, tentatively grabbing smaller chunks. Abruptly, a presence was behind them, and a gruff voice hissed playfully yet seriously,

"Hey, kiddo, you don't grab some more clay, I'll stuff you in the bucket headfirst!"

Demyx and Luxord squeaked in alarm, turning their heads to see Xigbar looming behind them. Luxord stuttered,

"W-were you talkin' to-"

"Yeah, I was talkin' to you! What, ya think clay talks?!"

Interrupted Xigbar, rolling his single eye. Demyx daringly blurted out,

"I-I'll make sure he gets more clay, okay?"

Xigbar gave him a long,hard stare, then turned away. Both Demyx and Luxord exchanged a relieved sigh, and Luxord said to Demyx,

"Thanks, chap…! I can see it now; he's gonna 'ave my hide one day!"

"Yours? I didn't know I had the guts to talk back to a teacher!"

Demyx whimpered, going to mold his clay. Luxord followed, clay ball much smaller than Demyx's. for almost the whole period, Luxord was complaining about his nails and how disgusting the clay was. Demyx, meanwhile, was having a blast. He had amazingly put his ipod on to boot, and was humming whilst working with clay. Come the end of the period, Xigbar snapped his laptop shut, saying to the class,

"Since a couple of ya are so eager to learn about ceramics, I guess I'll teach you the actual technique tomorrow."

Luxord groaned unwillingly, asking,

"Can we come 'ere to skip a class? Because I really hate gym… so strenuous…"

Demyx nudged him, snapping quietly,

"A teacher won't allow you to-"

But Xigbar said with a shrug,

"Sure. I'm here all eight periods of the day. Come in anytime ya want!"

Luxord smirked smugly at Demyx, who stuttered nervously,

"Wh-wh-what? Ah, no, no, no! You are NOT dragging me into your skipping-class-frenzy!"

~*~

"I can't believe you…"

Demyx groaned as he reluctantly sneaked out of history class. It was all Luxord's fault! The darn brit had decided to be lazy and not go to history class, thus tormenting Demyx by making HIM skip, too! Demyx asked Luxord once they were in the hallway,

"Okay, Luxord, where are we going? To visit Marluxia in his floral class? Or maybe to Axel's study hall?"

Chuckling, Luxord slung an arm around Demyx's neck, saying with a wide smirk,

"Dem, rememer yesterday in ceramics?"It took a moment, but then Demyx gasped,

"Are you serious?! What if he eats us alive? He'll be picking his teeth with my bones!"

He wailed softly, seeing them approach the art area of the school. Luxord scoffed, snapping playfully,

"Oh relax! He's not gonna eat us!"

But a vioce abruptly said spookily behind them,

"Daaaaamn! You two look mighty fine! Mind if I eat ya?"

Shrieking, Demyx and Luxord spun around to see Xigbar break into laughter. The teacher said, chortling madly,

"You should've seen the looks on yer faces! Priceless!"

Luxord calmed down enough to snap at him,

"Wh-what was tha' for?!"

Xigbar answered with a chuckle,

"Just havin' fun with ya! Come on, you're skippin' class, right? Chill in my classroom."

He smiled widely, already walking towards the ceramics room. Luxord and Demyx shared a glance, and Luxord went to follow Xigbar. But Demyx stayed behind, saying quite stubbornly,

"I-I don't want to skip. I'm going back."

He prepared to turn away, but he was suddenly picked up. Xigbar had hefted him into the air, and slung Demyx over his shoulder like he had just went hunting. Demyx wailed in alarm, and Xigbar laughed,

"I don't think yer pal here would want you to ditch him! Come on!"

Demyx pounded Xigbar's back with his fists, crying,

"Hey! Put me down! Let go!"

Then he spat at Luxord, entire face red,

"I'm gonna kill you, Luxord!!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Demyx glared at Luxord across the table, taped securely to one of the stools in the classroom. Luxord was desperately trying to keep the laughter that desperately wanted to be free from his lips. One of their friends, Axel, had study hall this period, and Xigbar just happened to be his study hall teacher. So, he was finishing one of his projects. The pyro was putting something in the kiln, no gloves on. He was thoroughly amused when Demyx had been brought into the room on Xigbar's back. Now Xigbar was at his desk, though he occasionally mingled with the group. It was 15 minutes until the end of class when Demyx finally decided to speak up,**_

"_**Can I go before the bell rings?"**_

_**But Luxord grinned, shaking his head. Scowling, Demyx began,**_

""_**You little ba-"**_

_**But Xigbar came behind him, bopping Demyx on the head and snapping,**_

"_**Hey! No bad language, please!"**_

_**Demyx spat at him, **_

"_**you're a teacher! You shouldn't be supporting this!"**_

_**Xigbar raised an eyebrow, looking sternly at Demyx. He turned away, saying after a pause,**_

"_**You're lunch is with me. Yeah, I'm a pretty lax teacher, but I'm not short on discipline."**_

_**Anger being replaced by disappointment, Demyx whined,**_

"_**Whaaaaat?!"**_

"_**Come here during your lunch, or I'll find you. Got it, kiddo?"**_

_**Xigabr said, a small smirk appearing on his face. Luxord and Axel were chuckling, and Axel winked at Demyx. Flushing, Demyx scowled, looking at his shoes. He would be in this classroom three times today. Sweet.**_

_**~*~**_

_**Slowly making his way towards Xigbar's ceramics room in the beginning of his first period, Demyx sighed. His lunch was a huge bag of goldfish crackers and a thermos of coffee, but he didn't feel hungry anymore… Coming to the door, he raised a hand to knock. Demyx paused, then knocked tentatively. After a moment, he decided to push the door open a little. Demyx peeked through, seeing nobody and lights off inside. Taking a step forwards, Demyx was about to ask if anyone was there. But the lights were suddenly turned on, and Xigbar popped up behind him, shouting,**_

"_**BOO!!"**_

_**Demyx shrieked, almost dropping his thermos. Xigbar burst out laughing, saying,**_

"_**Gets ya every time! You're so easy to scare, kiddo!"**_

_**He continued to laugh, tears welling in the corner of his eye. Composing himself, Demyx stuttered crossly,**_

"_**Y-you're the weirdest teacher I've ever met… why do you do that?!"**_

_**Calming down, Xigbar said with a grin,**_

_**Because it's fun! Especially on you."**_

_**Glowering, Demyx went to a stool and sat down. Grabbing a handful of goldfish, he stuffed them into his , taking a sip of coffee, he sat there, silent. He noticed Xigbar go over to the kiln, open it, and pick up something from within it. Demyx's eyes widened, seeing a sculpture in Xigbar's gloved hands. It looked like a dragon coiling around a large egg. Demyx sat up straighter, asking,**_

"_**Wow, who made that? Axel?"**_

_**Scoffing, Xigbar said, setting the sculpture down on a counter,**_

"_**Nah, that pyro can't do something this detailed. He doesn't have the attention span for it."**_

"_**So… did you make it?"**_

_**Demyx inquired skeptically, looking at Xigbar, who nodded and said sheepishly,**_

"_**Cha, I'm the teacher! I should be good at this stuff to teach, anyway…!"**_

_**A new respect for Xigbar came into Demyx's mind, and he asked,**_

"… _**Can I work on my project while I'm in here?"**_

_**Chuckling, Xigbar said,**_

"_**Sure ya can. Hop on it!"**_

_**Smiling widely, Demyx dashed over to the cabinet where his project was, taking it out and bring it to the table. Xigbar looked at him, then pointed out,**_

"_**I could help you if you come over here, kiddo."**_

"_**Really?"**_

_**Demyx looked up, brightening. Then, he grabbed his stuff and went to sit by Xigbar.**_


End file.
